Ghost in the Machiney
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A.Ele parecia normal,mas não era.Era vazio pela eternidade.Até que encontrou aquela que amava."Nos olhos das crianças Você pode ler seu nome,Eles cometerão os mesmo erros E este é o único caminho" Presente de Niver para Pure-Petit Cat


**Presente de Niver para Pure-Petit Cat.**

**Ghost in the Machinery**

**(Fantasma na Maquinária)**

**_In the heat of the moment_**

**(Na excitação do momento)**

**_In the dark of the night_**

**(Na escuridão da noite)**

**_You never see his face_**

**(Você nunca viu seu rosto)**

_For he's the ghost inside_

**(Apesar de ele ser o fantasma por dentro.)**

Esticou os braços para o alto, sentindo os ossos das costas e dos braços estralarem. Afrouxou a gravata negra com riscas brancas e desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa branca, em seguida tirou o paletó negro, atirando-o em cima da mesa. Deixou a cabeça cair pra trás, fechando os olhos azul-céu. Além da franja loura, alguns fios loiros caíam sobre os ombros, soltando-se da longa trança.

Estava estressado. Não conseguira terminar o desenho do novo carro que a montadora ia produzir e talvez ainda demorasse para terminar. Olhou o relógio de pulso ômega com pulseira prateada com detalhes em ouro e alguns brilhantes ao redor. Marcava mais de onze horas da noite, quase meia noite. Era melhor voltar pra casa. Todos já haviam ido embora, mas ele não. Era o "empregado perfeito" : o primeiro à chegar e o último a sair.

Levantou-se, se espreguiçando para acordar o corpo. Pegou sua pasta e pendurou o paletó sobre os ombros. Saiu da sala, apagando a luz.

**_In the heat of the moment_**

**(Na excitação do momento)**

**_He will laugh at you_**

**(Ele rirá de você)**

**_How can you make peace_**

**(Como você consegue fazer paz)**

**_When he's at war with you?_**

**(Quando ele está em Guerra com você?)**

Andou entre as gigantescas máquinas no meio da escuridão da fábrica. Via apenas alguns passos à frente, fora isso, escuridão. Apenas o som de seus passos, de sua respiração compassada e de seu coração tranqüilo preenchia o local.

Por um tempo.

**_In the heat of the moment_**

**(Na excitação do momento)**

**_You're a perfect guy_**

**(Você é um sujeito perfeito)**

**_Born to make mistakes_**

**(Que nasceu para cometer erros)**

**_He knows the reason why_**

**(Ele sabe a razão.)**

Um choro. Um sussurro. Um murmúrio. Um grito de dor, agoniado. Assustou-se, deixando a pasta cair. Inconscientemente, algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto assustado. Era impossível que tivessem localizado ele, Shaka, estando vivendo como uma pessoa comum após tantos anos.

Outro grito. Dessa vez, mais perto. Outro choro. Outro sussurro. Outro murmúrio. Um rosto belo de mulher, porém com olhos que vertiam sangue surgiu à sua frente. Um olhar odioso e sem piedade ou misericórdia. O ar começou a faltar-lhe.

Estendeu uma mão coberta de sangue para tocá-lo. Não conseguia se mover. Não conseguia recuar. Sentia que cada vez mais o ar lhe faltava. Há tempos não encontrava almas mortas e esquecera como elas lhe afetavam.

De repente, um par de mãos suaves puxou-o pelos ombros para trás, e tudo se apagou.

**_He's a shock to the system_**

**(Ele deu um choque no sistema)**

**_He's a wicked clown_**

**(Ele é um palhaço mau)**

**_No matter what you do_**

**(Não importa o que você faça)**

**_He turns it upside down_**

**(Ele se vira de cabeça pra baixo)**

- Shaka. – ouviu a voz doce lhe chamar, longínqua, como se sequer existisse. Mesmo assim, uma paz, uma tranqüilidade, foi sentida. Uma paz e uma tranqüilidade que vinha daquela voz que chamava seu nome docemente, espantando o medo que o dominava.

Aquela voz foi a isca para voltar ao mundo dos vivos, para voltar a ser o que era. Abriu os olhos azul-celeste de repente, sentando na cama de cobertores macios e esverdeados. Os cabelos loiros e longos estavam soltos e caíram em cascata pela frente do corpo ao mover-se de forma brusca.

Olhou para os lados, buscando a fonte daquela voz, encontrando uma cabeleira azul-escura e lisa, até os joelhos, de uma jovem de pele pálida, guardando algumas coisas num armário. Ouviu uma voz suave e cantada, a mesma voz que lhe tirara do sono dos mortos.

- Acordou. Que bom. Pensei que tivesse chegado tarde e você já tivesse sido tragado para o outro mundo. – guardou o último objeto e voltou para a cama, sentando na beira da mesma, fitando o rapaz de nome Shaka intensamente. Possuía olhos de um azul-claro intenso, com leves nuances de verde-esmeralda.

**_Hu hu hu hu hu hu._**

**_Ghost in the machinery_**

**(Fanstasma na maquinária)**

**_Hu hu hu hu hu hu._**

**_Ghost in the machinery_**

**(Fanstasma na maquinária)**

- Quem é você? – balbuciou, deixando-se cair na cama. Sentia como se suas energias tivessem sido tragadas para outro lugar. Nunca sentira aquela sensação, mesmo já tendo vivido tanto.

- Meu nome é Layla (N/A: Lê-se Leila). Sou uma Shinigami (N/A: Para os desinformados, os deuses da morte para os japoneses). – o rapaz arregalou os olhos. Seria ela? – Aquelas almas que lhe atacaram na fábrica... Eu as estava caçando. – levantou-se, atravessando uma porta e voltando com um prato de sopa. – Tome, vai se sentir melhor. – Ajudou-o a sentar-se na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama.

- O que aquelas almas queriam comigo? – perguntou apenas por perguntar, antes de tomar a primeira colherada de sopa. Assim que engoliu, percebeu que não comia há um bom tempo, avançando na sopa, que, admitia, estava uma delícia.

- Não sei. Eram almas atormentadas. Caçam qualquer um. É a sua natureza. – sentou ao lado de Shaka, apoiando a cabeça no ombro no rapaz, que só agora percebera que usava apenas uma calça de algodão, imediatamente sentindo o rosto avermelhar. Ele, sozinho com uma Shinigami. Parecia que os demais deuses finalmente tinham lhe dado um pouco de paz e permitiram que encontrasse seu destino.

**_In the light of a new love_**

**(Na luz de um novo amor)**

**_In the dark of night_**

**(Na escuridão da noite)**

**_You can fall asleep_**

**(Você pode adormecer)**

**_And dream he's out of sigh_**

**(E sonhar que ele está fora de sua visão.)**

Assim que terminou, entregou o prato para Layla, que permanecia com a cabeça em seu ombro. A jovem apenas colocou o prato no criado mudo, em seguida enlaçando o braço do rapaz. O rapaz sentia os cabelos azul-escuro e longos da jovem roçar sua pele suavemente. Era uma sensação agradável. Não era capaz de negar que apesar de se conhecerem há poucos minutos, sentia como se a conhecesse por toda a vida. Como se fossem feitos um pro outro. E já tinha certeza disso.

E já que vivera muito, ele podia afirmar que sim.

- Esperei muito por você. – Layla entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, deixando uma lágrima correr. – Era pra eu te salvar ontem à noite. – virou os olhos brilhantes para Shaka, penetrando-os com seu pensamento.

- A recíproca é verdadeira. – respondeu o rapaz, sorrindo. Não deixava de ser verdade. Soltou seus dedos, abraçando-a pelos ombros e trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Aproximou mais o rosto do dela, até sentirem seus lábios roçarem.

**_In the eyes of the children_**

**(Nos olhos das crianças)**

**_You can read his name_**

**(Você pode ler seu nome)**

**_They'll make the same mistakes_**

**(Eles cometerão os mesmos erros)**

**_And that's the only way_**

**(E este é o único caminho)**

Abraçaram-se de forma desesperada, para em seguida trocarem beijos ainda mais desesperados. Separaram-se. Shaka segurou o rosto de Layla entre suas mãos, fitando os olhos azuis carinhosamente.

- Nunca pensei que um dia poderia encontrar a minha Shinigami para viver mortal. – encostou sua testa na dela. Layla sorriu.

- E eu, nunca pensei que encontraria o meu Deus da Vida. – sorriu, beijando de leve os lábios de Shaka. – Nunca pensei que almas mortas afetassem tanto um Deus da Vida. – acariciou o rosto de Shaka carinhosamente.

- Não importa agora. – sorriu docemente.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Finalmente tinham se encontrado; finalmente tinham encontrado cada qual o seu par; finalmente, ambos poderiam desfrutar os prazeres que os mortais tinham e não serem mais imortais.

Finalmente seriam mortais e permaneceriam juntos até que ambos morressem.

**_Hu hu hu hu hu hu._**

**_Ghost in the machinery_**

**(Fanstasma na maquinária)**

**_Hu hu hu hu hu hu._**

**_Ghost in the machinery_**

**(Fanstasma na maquinária)**

**_Hu hu hu hu hu hu._**

**_Ghost in the machinery_**

**(Fanstasma na maquinária)**

**_Hu hu hu hu hu hu._**

**_Ghost in the machinery_**

**(Fanstasma na maquinária)**

**_Hu hu hu hu hu hu._**

**_Ghost in the machinery_**

**(Fanstasma na maquinária)**

**_Hu hu hu hu hu hu._**

**_Ghost in the machinery_**

**(Fanstasma na maquinária)**

**_Hu hu hu hu hu hu._**

**_Ghost in the machinery_**

**(Fanstasma na maquinária)**

**FIM**

**_Notas:_**

_Layla é inspirada na Layla que Pure-Petit enviou para a fic Baile na Mansão Heinstein._

_Não sei se existem Deuses da Vida na mitologia japonesa, e se existe, não tenho idéia do nome. Foi mais uma criação para essa fanfic._

_Bem... Quem assistiu Hancock deve ter percebido certa semelhança no final. Sou culpada da acusação! Eu realmente me inspirei no filme pra essa fanfic. Quem não assistiu, eu recomendo. É muito bom o filme. Lindo! Eu sempre choro lá pelo final! T-T_

**_Créditos:_**

_Antes de tudo..._

_MITIE, PARABÉNS!!!!! Não sei que dia é aí do Japão, mas dia 20 é agora aqui no Brasil!_

_Você é super dez e merece uma fic com o fofo do Shaka, ainda mais uma fic tão melosa como essa! (Tenshi é uma manteiga derretida xD)_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Escrevi com muito carinho, porque eu simplesmente amo essa gata de rua, a Mitie, ou Pure-Petit Cat!_

_Beijos_

_**Tenshi Aburame**_

**Música: Ghost in The Machinery – Sarah Brightman – Álbum Fly II Duplo.**


End file.
